dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Dong Hyun (1989)
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Kim Dong Hyun (김동현). *'Apodo:' Angry Bird. *'Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Bailarín, Pianista, MC, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''12 -Febrero-1989 (27 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '1.80 cm *'Peso: '60kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: 'A. *'Signo zodiacal: 'Acuario. *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Serpiente. *'Agencia: 'Starship Entertaiment. *""Idiomas: Coreano(Fluido),Japonés(Fluido),Inglés(Fluido),Español(Básico) Programas de TV *'2006: Zero for Conduct *'2008:' Elephant *'2011:' Love and war *'2011:' M! Pick Boyfriend *'2012:' Boyfriend W Academy *'2012:' Wonder Boy *'2012:' Boyfriend's Tokyo Etoile Academy of Music *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' Hello Baby! (season 7) *'2013:' The Beatles Code * 2013: '''Beatles Code (Boyfriend) * '''2014: Weekly Idol (Boyfriend) *'2014:' II Dream Team * 2015: Weekly Idol (Boyfriend) *'2015:' ' 'Ya Man TV *'2015: '''The Show - Beauty Station (MC) Dramas *1km Between You and Me (SK Telecom, 2015) *Love Frequency 37.2 (2014, cameo cap 1) * Couple Clinic: Love and War 2 - participación especial (KBS2) *Dream High 2 (''Cameo) Películas * GoGo Flower Boy 5 (2013) Musicales *Brothers Were Brave (2015) *Bachelors Vegetable Store (2015) Anuncios *'2009:' Popeye Chicken Vídeos Musicales *Sistar - Push Push (2010) Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: Boyfriend *'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista, Visual y Bailarín. *'Educación:' Universidad Myongji. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor. *'FanClub: '''D-namites. *'Especialidades:' Japonés, bailar,cantar, actuar y tocar el piano. * '''Idiomas:' Coreano, Japones, ingles. * Frase:"Piensa primero, antes de hacer cualquier cosa" * Color Favrito: Negro * Suelen Emparejarlo Mucho con MinWoo *Es cercano a Eunkwang de BTOB. *Es el 1º miembro del grupo y ha sido traineer de Starship Ent. durante casi 6 años (desde el 2009). *Hizo un CF (anuncio) para 'Popeye Chicken' donde aparece con un traje de pollo. *Participó en Conduct Zero en 2006, este programa trataba de convertir a chicos de mala conducta en mejores. *Cuando supo que rodarían Boyfriend W Academy, y que deberían de asistir a la escuela, se emocionó debido a que hacía más de 4 años que no era estudiante. *Toca muy bien el piano. Cuando era pequeño, su sueño era convertirse en pianista, pero se desanimó debido a que sus amigos le dijeron que, por lo general, los pianistas eran chicas. Aún conserva esa esperanza. *Es el mas divertido del grupo. * Su integrante favorita de SISTAR es SoYou. * Es amigo de Kim Yoo Bin ( (integrante de Wonder Girls) *Él junto con No Min Woo son los que hablan inglés con más fluidez. *Le gustan los deportes. Durante su tiempo libre va a correr o a jugar al fútbol. *Dice que su cara es graciosa cuando canta. *Le gustan mucho los perfumes. *El dice que seria el tipo de novio que todo el tiempo le tendria sorpresas y detalles a su novia para hacerla feliz. *Le gusta salir a caminar cuando se siente estresado. *Tiene un gran parecido al actor Lee Chang Joo *Admira a BIGBANG. *En el programa SISTAR SHOWTIME,aseguro que a su madre le gustaba Hyorin y a su padre SoYou *Es el padre en el grupo. *Es bastante fashionista. *Comparte su fecha de cumpleaños con Soyou de SISTAR * Les pidió a los miembros que eligieran su foto favorita para I YAH. Después tuvieron que votar los fans y como Donghyun quedó en último lugar tuvo que ir en bus hasta el estudio de Music Bank como castigo. Video *Comparte habitación con Minwoo y Jeongmin. *Piensa demasiado las cosas antes de hacerlas, es por eso que no hay nada que le salga mal. * Donghyun dijo que la parte más sexy de su cuerpo es su clavícula. * Los demás miembros lo definieron como el miembro con el mejor cuerpo * Eligió a MinWoo como el chico con quien saldría si fuera una chica *En su época de entrenamiento, solía tocar el piano para que los demás compañeros pudieran vocalizar. *Es un busca problemas y una persona muy curiosa. *Fue bailarín de respaldo para K.Will junto con Minwoo , Kwangmin y Youngmin. *Para el especial navideño del programa Music Bank bailó "Loving U" de Sistar junto a Chunji de Teen Top, Zelo de B.A.P y Sungjae de BTOB. El interpretó a Dasom. *En Hello Baby besó a Minwoo, ya que estaba grabando una escena de un drama para una de las misiones. Desde entonces le es difícil acercarse a el. Minwoo dijo: "Ese fue mi primer beso, incluso si es actuado". *En Summer Vacation Event - Chapter 2, les preguntaron a los miembros que si tuvieran una hermana menor a qué miembro se la presentarían. Él escogió a Minwoo, diciendo: "Mi hermana menor es callada, por eso escojo a Minwoo, él también es callado." *El es muy bueno aguantando la comida picante. *Tiene un gran parecido al actor Lee Chang Joo. * En el DVD I'm your Boyfriend; Minwoo y Jeongmin dijeron que suelen hablar mucho antes de dormir y que a Donghyun le molesta mucho. * En su agencia, no les permiten tener novias, y tampoco que se rumoree que salen con alguien, o les guste alguien, aunque tengan su "ella" no se dará a conocer. * En la entrevista para BNT les preguntaron sobre su tolerancia al alcohol. Él comento que fueron a beber para celebrar que los maknaes se están convirtiendo en adultos. Después comentó "La persona que tolera mejor el alcohol soy yo, no tengo un límite. Bebo solo en casa." * En una entrevista para "Hong Kong Fans Magazine" les preguntaron sobre sus personajes anime favoritos: Le gustan los personajes de "Bleach". Su personaje favorito es Kurosaki Ichigo. * Llama Minu a Minwoo. * Tuvo un concierto en puerto rico 10/03/2014. * En Puerto Rico -DongHyun cantando "Listen" DongHyun dijo en español: "ésta es una noche hermosa... Quiero invitar una joven para que me acompañe. ¿Quién quiere ser mi novia?". Acto seguido, le entregó flores a la afortunada, se arrodilló, la abrazó, le besó la mano y hasta la acompañó al extremo del escenario cuando la despidió. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WA7YotfRVsw (3:14) * Tiene un parecido tanto físico como vocal con Yoon Doo Joon de BEAST, nacidos el mismo año. *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:KLíder